Con la misma moneda
by Luliana Love
Summary: S/D... Entiendo tus razones y puedo perdonarte... pero antes vas a sentir lo que senti yo. Voy a pagarte mi sufrimiento con la misma moneda que me diste tu. Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.
1. Chapter 1

Habían pasado 2 años desde que habían peleado con Sailor Galaxia y todo había vuelto a la normalidad en la tierra.

Las Sailor Scouts habían retomado sus vidas normales y tranquilas. Cada una iba poco a poco haciendo sus más grandes sueños realidad.

Michiru seguía con su carrera como violinista, por supuesto, siempre acompañada por Haruka, la cual había vuelto a las carreras de autos.

Setsuna y Hotaru se habían mudado a los Estados Unidos, junto con el profesos Tomoe, y habían podido conformar una feliz familia.

Rei, Amy, Lita, Mina y Serena, estaban en el último año de preparatoria, y a punto de ingresar a la universidad, menos Rei, quien había decidido terminar la preparatoria y no seguir estudiando para hacerse cargo del templo junto a Nicolas, debido a la salud de su abuelo.

Darien había podido finalizar sus estudios en Tokio, y había comenzado a trabajar en el Hospital General.

********************************************

El y Serena, seguían su relación como siempre, se amaban y de eso no había dudas, compartían cada momento que podían, y su amor crecía cada día.

Todo parecía marchar bien para ellos dos, salían juntos a cenar, a pasear, y disfrutaban su mutua compañía. Serena muchas veces se quedaba a dormir en su departamento, lugar que había sido testigo de tantos encuentros llenos de amor, tantas promesas, y muchos planes para el futuro.

Así pasaban los días, hasta que Darien comenzó de a poco a relacionarse más con sus compañeros de trabajo, dos mujeres, Maddie (una hermosa muchacha de cabello color castaño, ojos almendra, porte elegante y un cuerpo con curvas que encanta a los hombres) y Corina (una chica rubia con cabello corto, ojos marrón claro y un cuerpo armonioso, que no era como el de Maddie, pero aun así era muy bella), que eran medicas generalistas, Alex (un lindo chico de cabello rubio, con un buen físico y era todo un don Juan), que era medico nefrólogo, y con Matt, que era pediatra (lastima que solo atendía niños, porque con el como medico, cualquier mujer querría estar internada, el joven de cabello rubio oscuro era simplemente precioso, y poseía unos hermosos ojos color aguamarina que te hipnotizaban y simplemente caían rendida a sus pies, y todo esto complementado con un esbelto cuerpo formado por el ejercicio, además de una sonrisa cautivadora que transmitía alegría a cualquiera), aunque con este ultimo, no hablaban demasiado ya que Maddie y Corina no tenían muy buena relación con el, a causa de que anteriormente, las dos habían querido conquistarlo, pero ninguna lo había conseguido. Maddie, Corina, Alex y Darien se llevaban muy bien, e hicieron amistad enseguida, incluso después del trabajo a veces se iban a tomar algo a algún bar, o se juntaban en casa de alguno de ellos. Fue entonces cuando las cosas se comenzaron a complicar.

Cada vez Serena y Darien se veían menos. Quizás por que los horarios de trabajo del pelinegro eran rotativos, y muchas veces no coincidía con las horas en que su novia no estaba en el colegio, o los días que ella estaba libre, muchas veces a el le tocaba hacer guardia.

A Serena no le gustaba no poder ver a su novio tanto como ella quería, pero también sabia que el tenia que trabajar y ella seguir estudiando, por eso se había acostumbrado a tener que verlo a horas muy tardes, y solo algunos días a la semana.

Poco a poco, esos encuentros de trasnoche fueron disminuyendo considerablemente a causa de que los días y horas que tenia disponibles, Darien los empezó a pasar con sus amigos. No porque no quisiera ver a su novia, la amaba mas que a nada en su vida, pero el hecho de haber sido siempre una persona muy retraída y encerrada en si misma, no le había permitido disfrutar de esos momentos de conversación con los amigos o salir con ellos a tomar un café.

Siempre que Serena le proponía encontrarse, el ya tenia planes con sus amigos. Ella lo acepto los primeros meses, sabia que el tenia que tener a sus amistades así como ella tenia a las chicas, y la ponía muy feliz el que el fuera mas sociable. Pensó que seria el primer tiempo, pero no fue así, el empezó a dejar de verla y solo hablaban por teléfono y algunos minutos. Eso extraño a Serena. Sabía que el no la engañaría nunca, pero tampoco le gustaba que se la pasara con sus amigas, quizás de celosa, quizás de posesiva o quizás solo de enamorada, pero esto de que Darien últimamente cancelara sus encuentros, o siempre que ella proponía que se encontraran, el tenia planes, no le estaba gustando nada de nada. Lo amaba, pero incluso así su paciencia y entendimiento estaban llegando a su límite.

*********************************************

-Amor, en serio! Hoy no tengo nada que hacer en todo el día y quiero verte!- le decía una rubia a su novio por teléfono –te necesito Darien… te extraño mucho, si no es el trabajo, son tus amigos, yo también existo en tu vida…-

-Ya lo se amor, pero sabes que esta semana me ha tocado hacer reemplazos y he tenido varios días de guardia, de hecho ya tengo que ir saliendo porque entro en media hora- le explicaba el moreno a su amada –además le prometí a Maddie que la ayudaría a estudiar para realizar un post-grado en la universidad-

-¡¿Por qué siempre estas ayudándola a ella y a mi nunca?!- grito Serena enojada –Darien, este año termino la preparatoria y debo elegir una carrera, no tengo idea de que quiero estudiar, y tu que eres mi novio y deberías aconsejarme no me ayudas nada de nada-

-¡¿Que?! ¿Quieres que te diga porque nunca te ayudo? Que yo recuerde bien cada vez que nos juntamos a hablar de tu futuro, nunca te gustan las opciones que te doy, y cuando me pides que te ayude a estudiar, empezamos en la sala, seguimos por la cocina y terminamos en mi dormitorio, y no precisamente estudiando princesa, y no creo ser yo el único responsable-

-Pero eso no tiene nada que ver, además tampoco es que te obligo, bien que no te resistes ni un poquito. Además, no me cambies de tema que eso no explica por que esa tal Maddie, de la que tanto hablas y yo no conozco, dicho sea de paso, siempre te pide ayuda a ti, ¡¿que no tiene a nadie mas?! Encima tú siempre aceptas gustoso ayudarle-

-Eso es porque es mi amiga-

-¡Y yo soy tu novia!-

-Amor, no empieces con tus celos infundados… Ella es mi amiga y nada mas… Ahora me tengo que ir a trabajar… prometo que apenas tenga un tiempo libre nos veremos-

-Esta bien, pero por favor, no te olvides que yo también vivo en tu mundo y que te necesito mucho, te amo Darien-

-Yo también Serena- y así se despidió el pelinegro yendo a su habitación para cambiarse y marchar hacia el hospital para comenzar su guardia hasta las diez de la noche-

*********************************************

-Ufff… y ahora que hago?... voy a estar sola todo el día… ¿puede ser?... mmm…. Veamos… ¿Qué puedo hacer?... Ah ya se!... voy a ir a ver a Andrew… de paso ver si le hago alguna carita y me regala una malteada… jeje- Y así la rubia salio de su casa, rumbo al Crown.

*********************************************

-Hola Andrew!!!- grito Serena apenas entro al Crown

-Serena! ven a la barra, hace rato que no vienes por aquí, ya te extrañaba amiga- le decía el rubio mientras le daba un fraternal abrazo a la chica

-Es que he estado un poco triste y no he querido salir de casa nada mas que para ir a la prepa…- dijo Serena cambiando su alegre sonrisa por una cara un poco melancólica

-¿Por qué amiga? ¿Acaso ocurrió algo?- le pregunto Andrew un poco preocupado

-Darien, eso es lo que ocurre… Es que desde que empezó a trabajar, y se junta con sus amigos, no me da ni la hora… No se Andrew… creo que se esta dando cuenta que prefiere estar con personas de su edad, y no con una niña tonta como yo…-

-¿_Que demonios le hizo ese desgraciado a mi mejor amiga?… lo voy a matar…_Serena, escúchame bien, a todo el mundo le encanta estar contigo, y el no es la excepción, con solo estar cerca de ti todos sentimos una calidez que inunda nuestra alma, y nos paz y alegría… no se como lo haces, o que es lo que tienes que nos hace sentir así, pero si se que cualquiera prefiere antes que a nadie estar contigo…- le dijo el rubio mirándola a los ojos transmitiéndole un profundo cariño.

-Gracias Andrew… sabes que te quiero mucho… y tienes el don de ser quien siempre me hace sentir mucho mejor cuando estoy triste…-

-Eso es porque no quiero verte mal… alguien como tú debe estar siempre contenta…-

-Sip!... ya se… creo que esta noche iré a esperar a Darien a la salida de su guardia… aunque sea para verlo en el camino hasta su casa…-

-Esa es la Serena que yo quiero ver… Pero ahora para que te alegres un poco más… Te preparare la mejor malteada de chocolate que hayas probado en tu vida…-

-¡¡¡Bien!!!.... Te quiero mucho Andrew- dijo la rubia abrazando a su amigo.

******************************************

Cuando dieron las 21:30 Serena salio rumbo al hospital a esperar a su novio… Esperando darle un sorpresa… Hace días que no se veían, y estaba segura que el la extrañaba tanto como ella a el…

Llego a la guardia, y se sentó en una banca de la sala a esperar que su novio saliera…

10:00… -_¡Que bueno!... Darien ya esta por salir... Ya quiero verlo...-_

10:15… -_Mmm... Seguro que esta terminando las ultimas cosas y sale…-_

10:30… -_Aahhh (bostezo)… tanto puede tardar?... me esta dando sueño…-_

10:35… -_ZzZzZzZzZzZz…(Serena durmiendo)-_

10:45… Se abre la puerta de la guardia y salen Maddie y Corina… En ese momento Serena despierta… Pero como esta somnolienta no reaccionar a dar señales de que ella esta ahí, y ninguna de las dos jóvenes medicas nota su presencia…

-Vamos a la disco Darien… No seas malo… La pasaremos muy bien… Además podrías conseguir alguna chica… No puedo creer que no tengas novia… Eres muy atractivo para estar solo…- decía Maddie, esperando al pelinegro que salía detrás de Alex.

-_Eh?!... Como es eso de que Darien no tiene novia… Y como es eso de que es atractivo… Si lo es… pero a ellas no les tiene que interesar… Ahora cuando salga Darien y me vea aclarara todo y pondrá en su lugar a esas dos…-_

-Bueno… bueno… me convencieron… pero no quiero que empiecen de casamenteras… estoy bien así como estoy…- dijo el ojiazul

-_¿Que?!!... Como que esta bien así como esta?... Acaso no me vez que estoy aquí esperando por ti… Que si tienes novia y soy yo!- _pensaba Serena, mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a asomarse por sus hermosos ojos… quien no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba… acaso Darien no les había contado a sus amigos sobre ella…- _¿Por qué no les aclaras que tienes un amor y que se llama Serena Tsukino?-_

-Esta bien… pero entonces tienes que bailar conmigo… así nadie se te acerca y nadie se me acerca a mi… Si?...- decía Maddie colgándose del brazo de Darien.

-De acuerdo… Bueno… vamonos… Alex… ¿tu vienes?-

-Por supuesto… Ni loco me pierdo una noche de fiesta…-

-Entonces vamos… ¿Qué están esperando?- dijo Corina.

Y los médicos salieron… rumbo a la disco a la que Maddie y Corina los habían invitado para distraerse un poco ahora que habían terminado la guardia… y se disponían a disfrutar el fin de semana…

Mientras que Serena, no podía creer que Darien no les haya dicho a sus amigos que tenia novia… con quien estaba comprometido…

Ya no retuvo sus lágrimas y comenzó a llorar con su rostro entre sus manos. El ni siquiera la había visto, no se había dado cuenta que ella estaba esperándolo.

-Que estupida fui al pensar que alguien como el se quedaría con alguien como yo el resto de su vida.- decía Serena entre lagrimas.

En eso se abre la puerta del consultorio de la guardia, por donde anteriormente habían salido Darien y sus amigos.

Serena no presta atención, hasta que siente que alguien se arrodilla frente a ella, y le toma las manos.

-¿Qué te sucede?... ¿necesitas un medico?... ¿tienes algún dolor?...- pregunto un medico que salio al escuchar los sollozos.

En eso Serena levanta su vista y se encuentra con unos hermosos ojos color aguamarina que la miran con ternura.

-El alma… Me duele el alma…-

*******************************************

Hola a todos…. Sip… De nuevo yo… jeje

Bueno… es que mi mente disparatada no deja de divagar y se me ocurrio esta historia…

No va a ser muy larga… Así que mas de un mes no va a durar…

Espero que les guste…

Si si… ya se… tengo que actualizar mis otros dos fic… los tengo pendientes… y encima ahora se viene lo bueno…. Prometo… y doy mi palabra de honor… que para el domingo estan las actualizaciones de los dos…

Sin mas para decir… Ahhh… cierto… solo quiero recordarles que mientras mas reviews me dejen… mas rapido voy a actualizar… jeje… si, ya se que es chantaje… pero prometo que tendran replys de cada rw que me dejen….

Les mando muchos muchos muchos besotes!!!!

Los adoro… espero que les guste….

Todos mis cariños y mejores augurios para ustedes….

Muaa muack!

…………_**Luly!!!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

-El alma… Me duele el alma- contesto la rubia y rompió a llorar nuevamente.

**************************************************

En una disco cuatro amigos estaban sentados en una barra de bebidas, y una de la chicas estaba colgada del brazo de un hermoso morocho.

-Vamos Darien… Prometiste bailar conmigo… No te arrepientas ahora… Además, si no quieres que ninguna chica se te acerque, que mejor que bailar conmigo y que piensen que ya estas ocupado…- dijo Maddie. -_aunque muy pronto lo estarás-_

-Esta bien, pero antes voy a salir un momento… tengo que hacer una llamada… enseguida regreso.- dijo el pelinegro saliendo de la disco.

**************************************************

Ya en la calle, mientras se alejaba caminando, Darien saco su celular marco el número de su amada para desearle buenas noches.

-Tuu tuu tuu…. (N/a: mamo de mi alma, me da la sensación de que el único teléfono que suena así, es el tuyo… es la última vez que utilizo eso…)

-Hola…-

-¿Serena?-

-Ah hola Darien, soy mamá Ikuko, Serena dejo su teléfono olvidado-

-Entonces no esta en su casa, ¿sabe a donde fue?-

-No, me dijo que iba a salir y que quizás no volvería a dormir, pero no me dijo nada de a donde iría…-

-_Ella no es de hacer estas cosas… ¿Dónde te metiste Serena?_ Muchas gracias Ikuko, buenas noches, disculpe las molestias y la hora.-

-Buenas noches Darien-

Así, el pelinegro se quedo pensando… ¿Dónde estaría su princesa a estas horas? Eran casi las 12 de la noche. Ellos sabían verse a estas horas, pero solo cuando el la iba a buscar a su casa y la volvía a llevar. No le gustaba que anduviera sola. Pero, ¿A dónde fue?, mas que nada se preguntaba ¿con quien estaba?

Y sabiendo que no iba a obtener respuestas hasta que hablara con Serena, se marcho hacia su departamento, olvidándose de que sus amigos lo estaban esperando.

*************************************************

En una sala de descanso, en la guardia de un hospital, se encontraba una muchacha, sentada en un sillón, abrazándose a si misma. Aun quedaban en sus ojos algunos restos de las lágrimas que hasta hacia unos momentos había estado derramando. Se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos, cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió dejando entrar a un joven muchacho de guardapolvo blanco con dos tazas de café en su mano.

-Aquí tiene- le dijo el medico a la rubia entregándole un café –espero que te guste, es lo mejor que pude hacer-

-Muchas gracias- contesto la ojiazul probando su taza –mmm… esta delicioso, pero realmente, no tenias porque hacer esto, estoy bien…-

-Crees que te voy a dejar ir sola a tu casa, en medio de la noche, y en el estado en que te encuentras… Soy medico, y tengo que velar por mis pacientes…-

-No soy tu paciente, además según a placa en el bolsillo de tu guardapolvo eres pediatra, y yo tengo 18 años, así que no creo que puedas atenderme…-

-Estabas en la guardia y yo te encontré, así que desde ese momento me convertí en tu medico… Además lo de que soy pediatra… Todos llevamos un niño adentro nuestro ¿no es verdad?- y la joven asintió sonriendo – ¿lo ves? Entonces si te puedo atender…- finalizo el joven dedicándole a su "paciente" una hermosa y cautivadora sonrisa.

-Esta bien… Si tu insistes- dijo la chica sonriendo –mi nombre es Serena… Mucho gusto doctor- y le extendió la mano para saludarlo.

-Mucho gusto Serena, soy el doctor Matthew Whitman- dijo sosteniendo la mano de la rubia con mucho cuidado. –Ahora cuéntame, ¿Qué te pasaba?... y no me digas que nada, porque una hermosa muchacha como tu, no puede estar en ese estado por nada- mientras que Serena se sonrojaba por este comentario y tomaba fuerza para contar lo que paso.

-Es que… alguien a quien yo quería mucho, me decepciono, creo que no voy a tener el valor de volver a verlo a la cara… lo quiero, pero me duele lo que hizo conmigo.-

-Entiendo… No soy quien para decir estas cosas, pero no soy partidario de aquello de que hablar soluciona las cosas, por lo menos no en el primer momento, creo que si realmente te lastimo, tendrías que hacérselo saber, hacerle sentir lo mismo que sentiste tu cuando el hizo lo que sea que haya hecho… Las personas a veces no se dan cuenta cuanto lastiman…- Levanto la vista y vio que la cara de Serena reflejaba sorpresa –no me mires así… jajaja… ya se lo que debes estar pensando de mi, pero es solo que me canse de ser siempre el que tenga que entender a los demás por el daño que recibo, me gustaría que sintieran un poco lo que yo, ¿no te parece?-

-Creo que tienes razón, a veces es bueno mostrarle a los demás que se siente cuando nos dañan así… Es una buena idea, pero yo no tengo la fuerza para mostrarle a el cuanto me lastima con sus acciones.-

-Así que "el" ¿no?... ¿Es tu novio?- pregunto Matt sorprendiéndose el mismo de cómo esa pregunta salio de su boca –No, disculpa, se que eso no me incumbe, perdón por mi atrevimiento-

-No te preocupes- le contesto Serena con una sonrisa –No, no es mi novio, es un amigo solamente… Pero me canse de hablar de esto, ya no quiero recordar más eso…-

-Esta bien, quieres que salgamos a la vereda a tomar un poco de aire, la noche esta preciosa…- comento el rubio levantándose de la silla en que estaba sentado –o quizás es que ¿ya te tienes que ir?...- agrego volviendo a sentarse.

-No, no tengo nada que hacer, pero tampoco quiero volver a casa- le contesto levantándose ahora ella del sillón en que estaba –Vamos, me encanta mirar las estrellas a esta hora- ofreciéndole su mano al medico para que la acompañara.

**************************************************

Mientras tanto, Darien había llegado a su departamento, y a diferencia de otras noches en que se tiraba en su cama y simplemente se dormía… ahora no podía siquiera conciliar el sueño…

-¿Dónde estas Serena?... Espero que estés bien… ¡Soy un idiota! En vez de irme con mis amigos tendría que haber ido a visitarte, y es este momento no tendría esta angustia en mi pecho-

Pero el celular del pelinegro comenzó a sonar interrumpiendo su reflexión, y se levanto de un salto, corriendo hacia el comedor donde se encontraba el teléfono.

-¿Serena eres tu?- dijo apenas atendió.

-¿Quién es Serena?... Bueno, no importa, la pregunta es donde rayos te metiste Darien, te estoy esperando, Corina se fue con no se quien y Alex esta bailando con una chica, ¿Dónde estas?- hablaba Maddie mientras que de fondo se escuchaba la música.

-Ah, discúlpame Maddie, es solo que no me sentía muy bien y decidí venir a mi departamento- contesto el pelinegro mientras caminaba hacia su habitación.

-Eres malo Darien, prometiste que ibas a bailar conmigo, bueno, no importa, creo que yo también me iré… Mañana no tenemos guardia, así que después de que salga del consultorio paso por tu casa ¿si?-

-Es que… Tengo varias cosas que hacer…-

-Pero prometiste que me ibas a ayudar a estudiar para mi postgrado… y no me digas que no, porque ¡lo prometiste!-

-Cierto, lo había olvidado… _Pero es que tengo que ver a Serena... ¡Mierda! ¿Para que le dije que le iba a ayudar?_... esta bien, te espero en mi departamento cuando salgas del consultorio-

-Muchas gracias Dari… Estaré en tu casa a eso de las 11:00 ¿si? Nos vemos bonito… Besos-

-Nos vemos Maddie- y diciendo esto dejo el celular sobre su mesita de noche y volvió a recostarse.

Mucho le costo al pelinegro conciliar el sueño. Muchas veces había cancelado planes con Serena por irse con sus amigos, pero esta vez lo sentía distinto. No estaba acostumbrado a que su novia desapareciera sin decirle nada, y no le gustaba para nada esa sensación que le decía en su interior que se iba a arrepentir de haberla descuidado.

Por fin, después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto, y haber decidido levantarse temprano para ir a la casa de Serena antes de que fuera Maddie a su departamento, logro rendirse en los brazos de Morfeo.

***************************************************

Sentados en el borde de la vereda, se encontraban Serena y Matt. Sin darse cuenta, algo había surgido entre ellos. Se sentían tan bien uno en compañía del otro. Este sin lugar a dudas seria el nacimiento de una hermosa amistad.

-Mis padres viven en Alemania hace 4 años, quisieron llevarme con ellos, pero no se, no quise irme, toda mi vida esta aquí… Es difícil separarse del lugar que te vio crecer ¿no?-

-Si, supongo que si… Igual a mí nunca se me cruzo por la cabeza irme-

-Es lindo, yo fui 1 año a estudiar a Estados Unidos… Pero no aguante, extrañe demasiado todo, mis cosas mi departamento, mis amigos, la ciudad… Era otro mundo completamente distinto al que yo estaba acostumbrado.-

-Nunca entendí porque todos los universitarios sueñan con estudiar lejos de aquí, incluso mi nov… eh… amigo… tengo un amigo que quería irse también a Estados Unidos, pero al final termino quedándose por ciertas razones… A mi gusta estudiar acá, hay muy buenas universidades.-

-¿Ya sabes que es lo que vas a estudiar?-

-No, no tengo idea, y eso realmente me esta preocupando, faltan 2 meses para terminar la preparatoria, y tengo que aplicar para ingresar, pero no me decido por ninguna carrera-

-Mmmm… a ver si te puedo ayudar… Dime, ¿te gusta relacionarte con las personas?-

-Si, pero no tanto con las personas adultas… Siento que siempre me quedo atrás en las conversaciones, soy mas bien de llevarme con los niños… Me encanta estar con bebes y niños pequeñito…-

-Esa es un pista… Te gustan los bebes y niños… ¿Crees que podrías enseñarles o te gusta mas cuidarlos?...-

-Creo que no tengo madera de maestra o profesora… Me gusta más cuidarlos, atenderlos cuando les pasa algo, brindarles cariño…-

-Eso es lo que a mi también me gusta, por eso me convertí en pediatra… Amo saber que puedo ayudar a los pequeños y aliviar sus dolores y malestares para que vuelvan a jugar…-

-Eso me gusta mucho, me encantaría sentirme útil de esa manera…-

-Entonces vamos a intentar con eso ¿quieres?... si no te molesta me gustaría mucho ayudarte…-

-Para nada, no me molesta, realmente no se como decirlo, pero me siento muy a gusto contigo… Estoy segura que algo hizo que nos encontráramos… Me gustaría que seamos amigos… Se que seguramente no tienes amigas de mi edad pero…-

-Si…- interrumpió Matt –me encantaría que seas mi amiga… algo en ti me brinda una sensación de bienestar…- le dijo tomándole la mano a la rubia lo que hizo que esta se sonrojara –te gustaría que mañana, bueno, en realidad seria hoy en la tarde, fuéramos a tomar un café y así te ayudo a elegir una carrera… si es que no tienes ningún plan hasta ahora-

-Me encantaría… hagamos una cosa… ¿me prestas la lapicera?- el medico le dio su lapicera y Serena tomo su mano, lo que hizo que el fuera quien se sonrojara esta vez, mientras que ella escribía un numero en su palma –este es mi numero de celular, llámame o mándame un mensaje y arreglamos para encontrarnos en la tarde a la hora que te quede bien ¿si?- y se levanto seguida del joven.

-Esta bien, yo te llamo o te escribo-

-Entonces me voy yendo para mi casa, creo que ya es hora de volver, además no avise a donde iba a estar… buenas noches…-

-Buenas noches Serena…- y emprendió el camino hacia el interior del hospital.

-¿Matt?...-

-¿Si?- pregunto volteando hacia donde estaba Serena

-Muchas gracias por haberme ayudado… Me hizo muy bien el que nos hayamos encontrado-

-De nada… a sus ordenes señorita-

Y así Matt volvió a su guardia pensando en que quería volver a ver a esa rubia de ojos azules… Aunque sea para ser amigos, pero algo le decía que ella seria muy importante en su vida.

Para esto, ya eran las 2 de la mañana. Serena volvió a su casa, con una sonrisa en sus labios, olvidándose por completo de lo que su novio le había hecho, no quería pensar en ello… Por lo menos no por ahora. En esos momentos solo estaba en sus pensamientos aquel medico que como un ángel había llegado a su vida en el momento justo en que sus sueños se derrumbaban por culpa de cierto pelinegro, que sin saberlo la había lastimado en el fondo del alma.

-Ojala podamos ser amigos Matt…- y con ese deseo en su mente, Serena se acomodo en su cama y se durmió, esperando el este día que apenas comenzaba sea mejor que el anterior.

************************************************

Hola a todos!!!... Como andan??? Espero que muy muy bien….

Por fin lo logre!!! Me puse al dia con todos mis fic… y espero poder seguir así….

Bueno, antes que nada… quiero agradecer con todo mi corazon el apoyo que me han brindado en esta nueva historia… realmente… muchas gracias… todos lo review que recibi me inspiraron a seguir y a actualizar lo mas pronto que pude… Además espero que este capitulo les haya gustado…

Ahora si… comencemos con los replys!!!

**SeReNyMoOn: **Mi amiga del corazon!!!... muchisimas gracias por leer y ser la primera que me dejo review… te quiero muchisimo…. Y lo sabes… Bueno, en cuanto a lo que me dijiste, si, Matt poco a poco se va a convertir en un gran amigo para Sere, y ella para el… A medida que pasen los capitulos vas a ver… Y con Darien… creo que lo vamos a hacer sufrir bastante, se lo merece por ser, como vos dijiste, frio y distante, ¿quien se cree? ¿El centro del universo?... ya va a ver lo que le tengo preparado. Amiga mia, te mando muchisimos besotes… Te adoro un monton, y espero que pronto volvamos a conversar… muaa!!

**Natustar: **Hola… como estas?? Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme review… En este y en mis otros fic… de verdad que te lo agradezco… y si… Serena va a hacer sufrir a Darien… y se lo merece por hacerse el bonito… aunque en realidad si que lo es… jejej… bueno, te mando muchos besos… muaa!!

**Vivi: **Muchas gracias por tu review… y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado… besos… muaa!!

**Beliza: **Gracias por tu comentario y… hay que ver que es lo que hara Serena, por lo pronto… ella va a encontrar en Matt a un gran amigo ¿dejara a Darien? Mmm… todavía no lo se ni siquiera yo… así que eso lo veremos con el correr de los capitulos… besos… muaa!!

**Daniela: **Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review… era Matt, mi medico favorito... y como ves, ellos dos van a comenzar una linda amistad… te mando muchos besos… muaa!!

**SereTsukino: **Hola!!! Como estas?? Espero que muy bien… Tienes razón en lo que dices… En realidad existe una razón por la cual Darien nego a Serena… Pero no creo que sea un justificativo que la satisfaga a ella… Pronto vamos a saber que paso… Te mando muchos besotes…. Muaa!!

**SereyDarien: **Hola any!... como tas?... aquí tienes el cap… y espero que te haya gustado… la razón existe… pero no creo que justifique lo que hizo… te mando muchos besos… muaa!!

**mairethchiba: **Hola… muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer la historia… no se si el la ayudara con Darien, pero que va a ser un gran amigo, eso seguro… te mando muchos besitos… muaa!!

**isabel: **Hola… me alegro que te haya gustado… y espero que te guste este cap también… nos vemos… besos… muaa!!

**Patty Ramirez de Chiba: **Hola amiguita querida y adorada!! Como estas?? Te quiero mucho amix y muchas gracias por dejarme tu review… espero que te haya gustado este cap… y te cuento que la razón por la que Darien nego a Serena, la vamos a conocer con el transcurso de los capitulos… aunque no es muy justificable igual… Bueno amiga te mando muchisimos besototototes!! Muaa!!

**Saiilor ChariitoO: **Hola!! Muchas gracias por tu review y me alegro que te haya gustado la historia… también espero que este cap te haya gustado… besos y abrazos para ti también… muaa!!

**Divissima Moon: **Hola!! Si, en serio, ¿quien se cree? Y no tengas dudas que lo voy a hacer sufrir bastante… Espero que el cap te haya gustado… te mando muchos besos!! Muaa!!

**edith selene: **Hola… por supuesto que cumplo con mi palabra… jeje… a veces me atraso, pero no soy de abandonar mis historias… y para que no te mueras… ya que eso no me gustaría… aquí tienes la actualizacion que espero que te haya gustado…. Muchos besos… muaa!!

**alexmorales: **Hola!! Espero que este cap te haya gustado… y no te preocupes que Darien va a sufrir… y no solo poquito… si no que bastante… por supuesto que no le va a ser facil reconquistar a Sere… besotes… muaa!!

**sailor lady: **Hola… muchas gracias por tu review… y no, yo no soy de abandonar mis fic… no me gusta hacer eso…. Puedo tardar… pero jamas lo dejaria así que no te preocupes…. Besos… muaa!!

**Susy Granger: **Mi amiga del alma!!! Hola!! Como estas??.... bueno… primero que nada…. Te agradezco mucho tu review… y también te agradezco el que me hayas ayudado con el apellido de matt…. Costó… es que como estoy media loca… no me cerraba ninguno… jejej… con respecto a tu comentario… si… Darien es un idiota, Yo que Sere le pego enfrente de sus amigos, pero bueno, ella no es así, y Andy, en realidad los quiere a los dos, pero no quiere que ninguno sufra, mucho menos la pobre de Serena que es tan buena ella, siempre le pasa algo malo… Te quiero mucho amiga!! Nos estamos hablando… besotototototes… Muaa!!

**princesita moon**: Hola… como estas?? Bueno, te cuento que yo también lo quiero matar, es un idiota, y el mismo se da cuenta, como va a tratar así a la pobrecita Sere… Bueno, pero no te preocupes porque va a sufrir como se lo merece por ser tan malo… En cuanto a Matt… por supuesto que las mendigas esas van a retorcerse de los celos cuando vean que Matt es muy amigo de Serena, aunque a Maddie le gusta Darien, y bueno… vamos a ver que pasa de ahora en mas… te mando muchos besotototes!!! Y espero que este cap te haya gustado… muaa!!

Bueno, ahora si, me despido sin antes decirles que dejen review… me encanta leer sus comentarios y le prometo seguir contestandoselos….

Muchos besos a todos!!!

Cariños y los mejores augurios!!!

Muaa muack!!!!

…………………Luly!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Serena despertó temprano en la mañana, cuando el reloj apenas marcaba las 7:30. Pero la angustia en su cuerpo, causada por aquel que decía amarla más que a su vida y que había sido aplacada momentáneamente por un ángel con guardapolvo blanco, había vuelto a apoderarse de ella.

En cada imagen que cruzaba por su cabeza, veía a Darien, negando su relación, negándola a ella, negando el futuro que los esperaba y el solo pensar que ese amor, que era lo único que la mantenía en pie, había sido una mentira, comenzaba a destruirla.

Sabia que Darien tampoco había cometido un crimen al no contarle a sus amigos que tenia novia y hacerlos creer que estaba solo, que tendría que ser algo a lo ella que no le hiciera caso, pero sabia que ella jamás hubiera ocultado su relación con nadie, jamás hubiera sentido vergüenza de estar enamorada de el… porque eso es lo que el sentía, vergüenza. Darien era un muchacho con una carrera y una profesión, un joven aplicado, educado, elegante, todo un caballero… y ella… ella aun era una nena tonta, inmadura, que a pesar de sus 18 años, todavía parecía una niña de 10… Serena sabía que Darien la aceptaba como era, que en un punto, le gustaba esa naturalidad y sinceridad que solo ella tenia, pero nunca pensó, que frente a otras personas no fuera capaz de defender ese amor… realmente se sentía traicionada.

Decidió que no iba a dejarse caer, aunque eso le resultara en ese momento imposible, iba intentar continuar con su vida como fuera.

Se levanto de su cama con un esfuerzo sobre humano, fue al baño y se ducho… se vistió y bajo a desayunar, tratando de no darle importancia a las miradas de sorpresa que sus padres y su hermano le dirigían.

**************************************************

Eran cerca de las 8 de la mañana.

Darien despertó con una sola imagen en su mente… Serena, y una sola intención… ir a verla, urgente… Necesitaba estar junto a ella.

Dentro de su cuerpo, algo le estaba diciendo que tenia que verla, estar con ella, besarla, sentía una enorme necesidad de tener a esa hermosa mujer entre sus brazos y sentirla suya como siempre que estaban solos los dos.

Sabía que Serena no se despertaba temprano así se estuviera cayendo el cielo, así que no debía preocuparse de no encontrarla porque todavía tenía tiempo.

Aprovecho para poner en orden un poco el departamento, y así dejar todo listo para cuando volviera y Maddie llegara a estudiar.

**************************************************

La rubia termino de desayunar y subió a su habitación a buscar su bolso así salir a dar una vuelta, no quería estar en su casa ese día. Sentía la necesidad de tomar aire, de respirar y aclarar sus ideas.

-Hija, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto mamá Ikuko entrando al cuarto de Serena –Toma, se te olvido anoche en la mesa del comedor- y le extendió la mano entregándole el celular.

-Ah, eso es lo que estaba buscando- y metió su celular a su bolso –No te preocupes mamá, estoy bien, es solo que hoy estoy un poco melancólica- y viendo que a su madre no le convencía su respuesta agrego –además lo que sucede es que extraño a Darien, hace varios días que no lo veo, así que estoy un poco triste, pero nada que no se pase con una visita a mis amigos-

-Cierto, olvide decirte que anoche el joven Darien te llamo… y como habías dejado el teléfono, conteste y le dije que no estabas…-

-Ah… Gracias por avisarme mamá… Bueno, voy a salir-

-Esta bien hija- y se acerco a la ojiazul brindándole un fraternal abrazo –solo quiero que sepas que cualquier cosa que te suceda no dudes en decírmelo, ¿si?-

-Si mamá, no te preocupes que yo estoy bien, voy a ir a ver a Andrew- le dio un beso a su madre, bajo las escalera y abrió la puerta desde donde le grito –No se a que hora vuelvo, porque quizás voy a ver a las chicas, cualquier cosa te llamo… Adiós- y salio de su casa, con paso apresurado con destino al Crown.

*************************************************

No sabia que hacer. Esta era la primera vez que se sentía nervioso por ir a ver a su novia. Pero algo dentro de si le decía que tenía que verla y hablar con ella.

Cuando el reloj dio las 8:30, Darien salio de su departamento rumbo a la casa de su amada, yendo a paso lento para así dejar pasar el tiempo y que cuando el llegara Serena ya estuviera despierta.

*************************************************

-Hola Andrew!...- dijo la rubia cuando ingreso al crown

-Hola Serena, vaya… esto si que es una sorpresa, con razón el cielo se esta nublando…- respondió el rubio con una expresión de sorpresa en sus rostro

-Si, ya se… pero ni me preguntes, porque hasta a mi me causa impresión que no se haya caído el cielo… jaja… ¿Cómo estas Andy?- Pregunto la ojiazul mientras se sentaba en una de las banquetas que había frente al mostrador

-Yo bien, pero creo que el que sebe preguntar como estas soy yo… Noto tristeza en tu mirada… y no me digas que no, porque tengo razón-

-¿Qué te puedo decir? A ti no puedo negarte nada aunque quisiera, es solo que estuve pensando y no creo que Darien me ame-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Es que… Ayer… Luego que salí de aquí fui a buscarlo al hospital, y cuando salio sus "amiguitas"- dijo recalcando la palabra con cierto tono de enojo y celos –le comentaron que tendría que buscar a alguien… ¡iban a ir al boliche, y le dijeron que tendría que buscar una chica!... que el era muy lindo como para estar solo, y yo estaba como una idiota escuchando todo, porque ellos no se habían dado cuenta de mi presencia… pero lo peor de todo fue que el les contesto a "esas" que no, que el estaba bien como estaba, ¿te das cuenta Andy?... sus amigos no saben que no solo tiene novia, sino que también esta comprometido… ¿lo ves? el no cree que yo sea la mujer con la que va a estar toda la vida, incluso hasta siente vergüenza de que sea su novia- finalizo recostando su cabeza en el mostrador, cubriéndose con sus brazos.

-Serena, el te ama, y…-

-¡No Andrew!... no lo hace-

-Créeme Serena, no te lo digo porque soy tu amigo, te lo digo porque soy su amigo, y lo conozco, te ama con locura, no concibe su vida sin ti, solo que a veces es un poco idiota y no se da cuenta de lo que hace- le dijo el rubio a la ojiazul mientras con una mano acariciaba sus cabellos.

-Si me amara tanto no se avergonzaría de mí…-

-No es vergüenza Sere… Lo que Darien siente es miedo-

-¿Miedo?- pregunto Serena, levantando su cabeza para mirar a su amigo a los ojos -¿Miedo de que?-

-Miedo de aceptar todo lo que esta sucediendo en su vida, que todo lo que esta pasando contigo, en algún momento se termine, por eso a veces prefiere negarse el mismo la realidad, y así evitarse el propio sufrimiento si es que algo sucede y tu lo llegaras a dejar, sus acciones son egoístas, pero créeme cuando te digo que son por amor-

-Andy, ¿Cómo puede pensar que yo lo voy a dejar? lo amo mas que a mi vida, y eso nunca va a cambiar-

-El lo sabe Sere, pero también esta esa parte de su ser que aun ahora se niega a entregarse completamente a ti y proyectar una vida en común para ustedes dos por miedo a que eso tan hermoso se destruya y te pierda para siempre-

-Pero Andy…-

-No creas que estoy tratando de justificarlo, pero debes verlo aunque sea un poco desde su punto de vista, ten en cuenta que el nunca ha logrado ser feliz desde que murieron sus padres, y justo cuando estaba encaminándose a una vida aburrida y sin emociones pero que no lo hacia sufrir, llegaste tu y lo volviste loco… Se enamoro por primera vez, y conoció la verdadera felicidad-

-Tienes razón Andrew… No digo que este bien lo que hizo, porque me sentí muy mal toda la noche… '_bueno… casi toda la noche, jeje…'_ pero nunca había pensado en que sentía Darien con respecto a todo lo que nos esta pasando… aunque tampoco puedo estar preguntándote a ti o a cualquiera lo que le pasa, cuando el tendría que tenerme confianza y decírmelo sin ninguna restricción-

-Eso es cierto, pero también se que el últimamente se la pasa con sus amigos… y eso te debe molestar un poco no?-

-No es tanto eso, sino que me molesta que siempre… siempre tenga algún compromiso con ellos…. o "ellas" y no tenga tiempo para mí-

-Es cierto, hay veces que se pasa de cordial y buena persona con sus nuevos amigos y te deja totalmente fuera…-

-Creo que cuando nos veamos, voy a tener que pedirle que hablemos de todo esto que nos esta pasando… nos amamos, y cuando hay amor, no existe el obstáculo que sea imposible de superar-

-Eso es una gran verdad… aunque, si lo miras desde otro lado…- y tras decir esto la cara de Andrew cambio a una que reflejaba en ella una pizca de malicia.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Serena observando el cambio en la mirada de su amigo

-Al señor Chiba se le subieron un poco los humos, una cosa era dejarte un poco de lado…-

-¿Eh?- menciono la rubia sin entender

-Pero otra muy distinta es que haya dicho que no tenía novia…-

-Si… aunque bueno… en realidad no dijo que no tenía novia… solo dijo que estaba bien como estaba…-

-Pero queda claro que sus amigos no tienen idea que el tiene novia…-

-Al parecer el nunca les dijo-

-Entonces… podrías cobrártelas un poquito ¿no crees?-

-¿Que?... Andrew hace menos de dos minutos lo estabas defendiendo ¿y ahora me dices que me cobre lo que el hizo?-

-Lo defiendo porque es mi amigo, se que te ama con todo su ser así como tu, pero tienes que darme la razón en que en algún momento tiene que aprender…-

-A ver, que sugieres tu que haga-

-En principio tenemos que conseguir que Darien se de cuenta de todas las cosas que ha estado haciendo mal… de esa forma también lo obligaremos a que se sincere contigo, y que por fin enfrente sus miedos-

-¿Y como quieres que haga eso?- pregunto Serena cada vez entendiendo menos lo que Andrew pretendía.

-Simple, tienes que hacerle lo mismo que te hizo el a ti, debes comenzar a alejarte de el, debes mantenerte ocupada, y hacerle ver que te puede perder-

-Mmm… Andy, no tengo nada en contra de tu plan, pero no creo poder hacer eso-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque me cuesta mucho ignorar a Darien, no puedo ponerme en el plan de darle celos, cuando no me interesa hacerlo-

-Serena, es la única manera de que el sienta lo mismo que sientes tu cuando el sin pensar te lastima-

-_'Matt me dijo lo mismo anoche… quizás tengan razón, debo hacerle saber a Darien como me siento cuando actúa así conmigo'_ Esta bien… lo haré, pero tienes que ayudarme a que esto no se me vaya de las manos y en vez de lograr acercarme a Darien termine mucho peor-

-No te preocupes, tu solo debes hacer lo que yo te digo, y todo saldrá muy bien-

-Eso espero-

-Ya veras… Ahora cambiando de tema, no te ofrecí nada para tomar, ¿Qué quieres?-

-Mmmm… Una malteada, hace un rato desayune así que no tengo hambre por ahora-

-Enseguida te la traigo- y salio por una puerta.

*************************************************

-'_Ya son las 9, supongo que Serena debe estar despierta'_- pensaba el pelinegro mientras se acercaba a la entrada del hogar de su novia.

Golpeo la puerta, y luego de unos instantes, salio mamá Ikuko.

-Darien, ¿Cómo estas?- pregunto con sorpresa

-Buenos días Ikuko, muy bien gracias, ¿Serena?-

-Eh… no se como decírtelo y que me creas… pero Serena despertó temprano y salio hace un rato…-

-'_Esto no me gusta, ¿Serena se levanto temprano?' _¿Sabe a donde fue?-

-Si, dijo que iría con Andrew, y quizás después con las chicas… pero que no sabía a que hora volvería-

-Muchísimas gracias señora, hasta luego- se despidió Darien, mientras se alejaba del hogar de su novia, rumbo al mismo destino de ella.

-'_Acá esta pasando algo raro… Lo mejor va a ser que vaya al crown, tengo que verla ahora, saber que esta bien, y sobre todo volver a besarla… No puedo creer cuanto la extraño…'- _pensaba en el camino el pelinegro.

*************************************************

Serena se encontraba en el mostrador esperando a Andrew. Sus pensamientos solo estaban con aquel pelinegro ojiazul que era capaz de quitarle el sueño durante las noches, y mantenerla en otro mundo durante todo el día.

-Aquí tienes, cortesía de la casa- dijo Andrew ubicando frente a Serena la bebida.

-Muchas gracias Andy-

-De nada… bueno, ya sabes piénsalo… cualquier cosa luego me avisas… Ahora me voy a atender mis clientes, que no creo que se quieran atender solos… jaja… En un rato vuelvo si?-

-Esta bien…- contesto la rubia, volviendo así a sus reflexiones.

-_'Realmente me gusta la idea de Andy, es cruel, lo se, pero tengo que cobrarme aunque sea un poquito lo que el me hace, se que no lo hace adrede, pero me lastima igual… pero bueno, basta de esto necesito pensar en otra cosa, o me voy a volver loca…' _mmmm… que rica esta la malteada- decía mientras terminaba de dar los últimos sorbos del vaso.

Es eso, suena su celular, haciendo el ruido característico de cuando te llega un mensaje de texto. Serena lo lee, y su cara refleja una mezcla de asombro y alegría al ver el nombre del remitente.

"_Hola Serena, soy Matt, espero no molestarte, ¿Cómo estas?, espero que mejor que anoche, bueno, soy escribía para hacerte saber mi numero… mmm… que es este del que te escribo… y… que cuando quieras puedo ayudarte con lo hablamos anoche, pero si no quieres no, como gustes. Espero no haberte incomodado. Besos. Matthew."_

**********************************************

Dedicado a mi nuevo sobri… y por supuesto a la nuevamente mamá… te quiero milly!

Hoooooolaaaaaa!!!!!

Tanto tiempo…..!!!!

Bueno, antes que nada…. empecemos con las excusas….

Si, yo se…. tarde muchisimo!!! y muchisimo todavía queda corto… pero es que simplemente no se me daba… mis ideas estaban haciendo huelga… y no querian saber nada de nada… encima anduve en algunos lios de salud, así que no tenia ganas de ponerme a teclear…

Quiero pedirles disculpas a cada uno de ustedes que leen esta historia, porque quizas la de hoy no es de la calidad de redaccion minima a la que estoy acostumbrada, pero tenia que escribirlo y subirlo antes de que me pasara algo… y lo borrara porque no me gusta... a veces me agarra la locura... jeje... besotes!!

**SeReNyMoOn: **Mi querida amiga de mi corazon…. Espero que cuando leas este chap te guste…. Se que ahora estas ocupada con mi sobri precioso y divino… pero va dedicado para el…. ya que no puedo regalarle nada material. Bueno Milly… no te preocupes… que Darien va a sufrir… tambien va a ser feliz… pero va a sufrir… de eso no hay duda…. jeje… así que por ese lado quedate tranquila… y en cuanto a Matt… aun no se ni yo el final, así que todavía falta para saber que pasa…. Te mando muchos besotes!!!! te quiero mucho mucho mucho… muaa!!

**Hehra: **Hola… Muchas gracias por tu comentario… y es cierto Darien merece caña por sus comentarios y actitudes… y la va a tener… en cuanto a Serena… ya veremos que es lo que va pasando con ella en el transcurso de la historia… besos… muaa!!

**Princesita Serenity de chiba: **Hola…. muchas gracias por dejarme tu review…. y espero que sepas diculpar que tarde tanto en actualizar… besos… muaa!!

**monyk:** Hola… bueno, aquie me tienes de nuevo, espero que te guste este chap…. besos… muaa!!

**CissaCheshire: **Hola… en verdad que a cualquier mujer le doleria que el amor de su vida le haga algo así…. y por supuesto tambien querriamos venganza… y bueno, a Darien por mas hermoso que sea, no se la vamos a dejar sin cobrar… jeje… te mando muchos besos… muaa!!

**isabel: **Hola… si, en realidad la amistad de Serena y Matt recien comienza… pero va a ser muy linda… gracias por dejar tu comentario…. besos…. muaa!!

**sailorgisselle: **Hola… no te preocupes que Darien va a darse cuenta que la puede perder… le va a costar un poquito… pero… el que las hace las paga no?... besos… muaa!!

**Natustar**: Holaaaa!!! ¿Cómo estas? espero que muy muy bien… antes que nada… mil disculpas por haber tardado tanto…. pero bueno… al fin y al cabo todo llega… En cuanto a tu idea… mmm… amo a Matt… así que no creo que lo vaya a dejar como el malo… pero aun no tengo terminada la trama…. si me quieres ayudar te agradeceria… mi mail esta mas abajo… así que si quieres escribirme o conversar… estoy abierta a recibir todo tipo de propuestas…. te mando muchos besos… muaa!

**princesita moon: **Holaaaa… sabes que? tienes muchisima razon... Darien se merece un buen castigo y no te preocupes que se lo voy a dar… jeje… pero bueno… en cuanto a Matt… te cuento que en realidad existe en carne y hueso… y te digo… que es hermoso, divino y precioso… no sabes los ojazos que tiene!! jaja… es para morirse… aunque sigo prefiriendo a mi mamo… jeje… te mando muchos besos… muaa!!

**sailor lady: **Hola… No te preocupes que Darien lo siente… no por nada es el principe de la tierra… Ya se dio cuenta que algo esta mal… por eso esta tan desesperado buscando a su noviecita… pero las cosas se le van a complicar un poco… jeje… de eso me voy a encargar yo… se va a sentir peor que Sere…jeje…. Que mala no?... bueno… besos… muaa!!

**Lady Tortoise: **Holaaaa…. mi amiga del alma!!! ¿Como estas?... espero que muy bien… Aun no te he contado las ideas macabras que se me ocurrieron para este fic… jajaj… bueno, no son tan macabras, pero estan buenas, solo espero que me salgan, así pueden disfrutar hasta el final la historia… En cuanto a tu propuesta… Amix: yo ya soy del lado oscuro… jeje… no es necesario que me lo digas… amo las historias bien redactadas y con una buena trama que salga de lo convencional, siempre intentando sorprender al lector… Aunque desde ya te pido disculpas por este chap, que quizas no tiene la calidad de redaccion a la que estoy acostumbrada, pero es lo que pude hacer para actualizar, tenia ganas de hacerlo y no podia esperar mas, era eso, o sino después lo iba a volver a leer y me iba a arrepentir… bueno amix…. te mando muchos besotes!! sabes que te quiero muchisimo…. hablamos pronto… muaa!!

**Daniela: **Hola… yo tambien amo la personalidad de Matt… espero que este chap te haya gustado… gracias por haber dejado tu comentario… te mando muchos besos… muaa!!

**blanessa: **Hola… disculpa por no haber podido actualizar antes… realmente espero que este chap te haya gustado… y ten por seguro que voy a hacer sufrir al pobre mamo, que muy bien merecido se lo tiene… te mando muchos besos… muaa!!

**PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt: **Holaaa… muchas gracias por dejarme tu comentario… y espero que este chap tambien te haya gustado… y si voy a hacer sufrir a mamo… y un poco bastante… jeje… se lo merece… pero bueno… te mando muchos besos… muaa!!

**Patty Ramirez de Chiba: **Mi amiguita querida y adorada!!! no sabes cuanto extraño charlar contigo… bueno, espero que pronto podamos hacerlo… mmm… como describir tus reviews…. solo se me ocurre una palabra… intensos… jaja… siempre me dejas pensando si podre cumplir con tus expectativas… así que espero que te haya gustado este chap… te mando muchisimos besos amix… te quiero mucho mucho mucho… muaa!!

**Prissupersailor: **Holaa.. bueno, antes que nada… muchas gracias por dejarme review en los dos capitulos… y te agradezco por tu comentarios sobre la trama… espero poder seguir así, en cuanto a Matt… aaahhhh… es tan lindo… en serio, ojala todas tuvieramos la suerte de que se nos apareciera semejante bombon a consolarnos cuando estamos tristes… gracias por todos tus elogios… te mando muchos besos… muaa!!

**Alejandra N: **Holaaa muchas gracias por tu comentario…. de verdad te agradezco que te hayas tomado el tiempo… besos… muaa!!

**SereTsukino: **Hoolaaa… obvio que si… va a sufrir y mucho!!! se va a arrepentir… y como nunca… jaja… me sale la maldad de adentro…. jeje…. espero que ta haya gustado el chap… te mando muchos besos…. muaa!!!

**mairethchiba: **Holaaa… si, se pasan de caballerosos a veces los hombres… pero se va a arrepentir de haber dejado de lado a Sere… no te preocupes que se de eso me encargo yo… muchos besos… muaa!!

**lerinne: **Holaaa… si.. a mi tampoco me cae bien esa arrastrada… y con respecto a Matt… ellos van a ser muy buenos amigos… espero que te haya gustado la continuación… te mando muchos besos… muaa!!

**Karina Natsumi: **Holaa… muchas gracias… besos…

**sailor lady: **Hola de nuevo.. jeje… no te preocupes que ya actualice… besos… muaa!!

**mariaelena83: **Holaaa… bueno, mil disculpas por haber tardado tanto pero, por fin me vino la musa y pude escribir… te mando muchos besos… muaa!!

Bueno…. ahora si… ya saben… sigan dejandome reviews y voy a intentar actualizar lo mas pronto posible…

Muchos besototototototeeeeees a todos!!!

Mis mejores augurios para ustedes…

Con cariño y con amor…

………….Luliana Love

P.D.: cualquier cosa… mi mail es luly_madden en Hotmail… saben que cuentan conmigo para lo que precisen… o tan solo para tener una amiga mas… besos!


	4. Chapter 4

"_Hola Serena, soy Matt, espero no molestarte, ¿Cómo estas?, espero que mejor que anoche, bueno, solo escribía para hacerte saber mi numero… mmm… que es este del que te escribo… y… que cuando quieras puedo ayudarte con lo hablamos anoche, pero si no quieres no, como gustes. Espero no haberte incomodado. Besos. Matthew."_

Serena sintió una gran alegría al saber que alguien que ni siquiera conocía se había acordado de ella.

-_'En cambio de Darien no tengo ni noticias'_- pensó desilusionándose un poco. Pero volvió a centrar su atención en el mensaje que le llego. Le pareció gracioso, incluso agradable, el hecho de que sonara tímido hasta en un mensaje de texto.

"_Hola Matt, antes que nada, gracias por acordarte de mi y por como estoy, me alegra saber que te tomaste el tiempo de escribirme… Tengo que agradecerte lo que hiciste por mi anoche, me ayudaste mucho, y supongo que me seguirás ayudando… ¿no?"_

La rubia paso unos minutos mirando como Andrew corría de un lado a otro atendiendo a los clientes del local, que comenzaban a llegar para desayunar.

El reloj marco las 9:30 de la mañana, al mismo momento que el celular de la ojiazul volvió a sonar.

"_No te preocupes Serena, a mi también me hizo bien encontrar a alguien para pasar las horas además de poderle ayudar, no tienes idea de lo pesada que puede ser una noche de guardia, así que no tienes nada que agradecerme, y cuando quieras, tengo algunas cosas para mostrarte que te pueden ser de mucha ayuda acerca de lo que hablamos… si quieres…"_

**************************************************

Volvió a mirar su celular por décima vez en el último minuto.

-El tiempo no va a pasar mas rápido porque mires la hora a cada segundo sabes…-

-No es por eso, estoy esperando una respuesta- contesto un hermoso rubio a la joven que se sentaba a su lado en la cafetería del hospital.

-Mmmm… Se nota que es importante, se puede… saber de quien es?- le pregunto la muchacha al joven que miraba la pantalla de su teléfono casi sin parpadear.

-No quiero ofenderte Cori, pero es algo privado-

-Ah… Bue-no… no te molesto mas- finalizo la chica levantándose de su silla y saliendo de la cafetería ante la mirada desconcertada de Matt por la actitud de su compañera, pensando en si habría dicho algo que la ofendió… pero estos pensamientos no llegaron mas lejos cuando escucho el sonido de su celular anunciándole la llegada de un nuevo mensaje de texto.

"_No sabes cuanto te agradezco que te intereses por lo que hablamos, ¿sabes? Tengo toda la tarde libre y si a ti te parece podemos ir a tomar un helado… o ir a caminar…"_

***************************************************

"_En media hora salgo de hacer consultorio. Si quieres puedes venir a buscarme y vamos a tomar un helado y de paso te muestro algunas cosas que tengo y que se que te pueden llegar a servir"_

La rubia lo pensó por un momento… Quizás lo mejor era buscar a Darien, después de todo es su novio y se aman. Además no quería meter a Matt, a quien acababa de conocer, en medio de un pleito de amantes, y utilizarlo como excusa para no enfrentar los problemas de pareja. Pero cuando lo volvió a pensar, apareció el bichito de la duda que le decía que lo intentara… Que tratara de mostrarle a Darien como es estar al margen, y sentirse alejada del amor de su vida. No lo iba a pensar más. Decidido. Andrew tenía razón, era hora de darle una lección… O al menos una pequeña muestra de lo que podría pasar si no cambia.

"_Estoy en lo de un amigo, tengo que pasar a hacer unas compras, y voy al hospital. Te espero en la salida. Besos…"_

Apenas termino de teclear el mensaje, guardo el celular en su bolsito, y se dirigió a la salida… no sin antes despedirse de su amigo.

-Adiós Andy! Debo irme… Muchas gracias por todo!- le grito desde la puerta.

-No hay problema Serena, sabes que siempre estoy a sus ordenes princesa mía-

-Jajaja… que no te escuche Darien que sabes que se enoja cuando me dices princesa-

-Lo se… Por eso es que me encanta decirte así-

-Cuando quieres eres malo Andy!... Nos vemos-

-Adiós Sere… Nos vemos-

***************************************************

-¿Puedes dejar de hacer ruido con el taco de tu zapato? Me estas volviendo loca Corina-

-Disculpa…- contesto la joven a su compañera mientras se levantaba a mirar por la ventana.

-¿Me puedes decir que te pasa? Desde que volviste de buscar el café que estas un poco… ¿mas nerviosa?-

-Ay Maddie! No se que hacer… Es que realmente me gusta Matt…- decía suspirando mientras miraba por la ventana al joven doctor paseando por el patio del hospital con un paciente. –Pero no me da ni la hora!, no se que puedo hacer para que se interese en mi…-

-No te lo digo de mala amiga, solo que piensa un poquito las cosas mi cielo- decía Maddie a medida que se acercaba a su amiga y ambas miraban por la ventana al joven en cuestión –a Matthew no le hemos conocido ni sabido de alguna novia o pareja que haya tenido o tenga… ¿verdad?-

-Mmm… Si, verdad-

-Bueno… Desde que entro a trabajar aquí, nunca lo hemos visto salir con nadie, y jamás ha aceptado salir con nosotras a ningún lugar, y ni siquiera ha querido salir con los chicos cuando lo invitan a ir a la disco o algún bar-

-Si, eso también es verdad-

-Además, cuando recién entro y comencé a coquetear con el, jamás me dio pie para nada mas…-

-¿Y que hay con eso? Quizás no le gustabas, o no eras su tipo de mujer-

-¡Por Dios Corina!, si yo no soy su tipo de mujer, y no le gusto… Obviamente no le gustan las mujeres, y mucho menos tú…- dijo mientras volvía a sentarse en su escritorio.

-¡Gracias!...- contesto Corina no sarcasmo –Pero en ese caso, me estas diciendo que Matt… Mi Matt… es…-

-Homosexual… estoy totalmente segura…-

-No! Eso es imposible… Se ve tan… Hombre…-

-Claro tontita… Hombre es… pero un hombre al que le gustan otros hombres… Si no, no hay explicación lógica para que no quiera tener nada conmigo-

-¿Nunca un poquito de humildad Maddie?-

-Jajajaja… Me voy querida, tengo que terminar de hacer unos papeles… y luego ir a casa a cambiarme que tengo que ir a ver al bombonazo de Darien a su departamento-

-¿Su departamento? No me digas que ya lo atrapaste-

-Mmm… Todavía no… pero no falta mucho… con la excusa de que me tiene que ayudar a estudiar para el examen de ingreso, lo voy a tener mucho tiempo a mi lado estos días- y así la castaña abrió la puerta del consultorio para retirarse, pero no sin antes decirle a la rubia –… y por favor, olvídate de Matt que el jamás te va a hacer caso, te lo digo por tu bien… nos vemos… beso!-

-Beso- contesto Corina antes de que se cerrara la puerta y ella volviera a perderse en la visión que le ofrecía la ventana de aquel que ella tanto deseaba y que no podía tener.

***************************************************

Se abrió la puerta del local. Aun era temprano. El reloj marcaba que faltaban 10 minutos para llegar a las 10 de la mañana. Todas las miradas femeninas que se encontraban en el lugar eran dirigidas hacia aquel hombre que arrancaba suspiros por donde pasara. El era simplemente hermoso. Pero algo nublaba la mirada zafiro de ese espectacular joven, algo lo tenia preocupado, mientras buscaba desde la puerta, entre las personas allí presentes, a cierta muchacha de ojos azules y cabellera rubia a quien no veía hace varios días, y cuya presencia le comenzaba a denotar una ausencia en su ser que pocas veces había sentido.

-Darien!- grito Andrew desde el mostrador para llamar la atención de su amigo.

-Andy… ¿Cómo estas?- le pregunto el pelinegro sentándose en una banqueta, mientras aun seguía inspeccionando el local con la vista.

-Bien… ya se a quien estas buscando, pero lamento decirte que llegaste tarde amigo-

-¿Eh?- dijo centrando su atención en Andrew

-Serena… ¿No es a ella a quien buscas?- pregunto recibiendo como respuesta una afirmación con la cabeza de parte de Darien –Bueno… Estuvo aquí hasta hace unos minutos, tomo una malteada y se fue, pero no me preguntes a donde porque no me dijo nada-

-Fui a buscarla a su casa, incluso pensé que iba a llegar temprano, y todavía iba a estar durmiendo, pero cuando llegue su mamá me dijo que ya se había ido-

-Si, a mi también me sorprendió bastante cuando apareció por aquí tan temprano, me pareció muy raro, pero después estuvimos hablando y entendí que es lo que le pasaba-

-¿A que te refieres?- interrogo el morocho a su amigo.

-Creo que tú sabes perfectamente de que estoy hablando-

-No me lo digas, ya lo se soy un idiota, y ahora me doy cuenta de eso-

-No te voy a contradecir, porque estas en lo correcto, eres un idiota con todas las letras-

-Sabes?, hasta ayer creí que había podido armar un esquema en donde ponía horarios y tenia tiempo para ocuparme de todo lo que tenia que hacer y también de todo aquello que quería hacer… Descubrí que soy muy sociable, que soy bastante bueno para hacer amigos. Se que siempre te tuve a ti, pero ahora conocí también lo que es ir a un bar con amigos… Salir al trabajo e ir a bailar… Ir a cenar a la casa de alguno de ellos… Y me gusto, más que eso… Me encantaron esas cosas. Pero poco a poco todas esas cosas comenzaron a ocuparme más tiempo… Miento, yo… empecé a dedicarles más tiempo a mis amigos y a mi trabajo… Y comencé a dejar para después a quien antes ocupaba todo mi tiempo, a quien lleno mi vida cuando esta estaba completamente vacía-

-No te culpo Darien, esta bien que hagas eso, que tengas mas amigos, y que salgas con ellos y te liberes de esa vida monótona y solitaria que llevabas antes de conocer a Serena-

-Si, pero no me di cuenta que estaba dejando de lado en mi vida a la persona mas importante en ella… Y recién anoche cuando quise hablar con ella y no la encontré, me di cuenta que la extraño, que tengo muchas ganas de ver a Serena y abrazarla, besarla, estar con ella y decirle mil veces cuanto la amo, que sin ella mi vida no tendría ningún sentido- decía el pelinegro mientras dejaba caer su cabeza en el mostrador, y sus ojos tenían la mirada perdida hacia la ventana.

-Darien, no creo que sea para tanto drama, creo que mas que nada estas sufriendo un poco de remordimiento por tenerla abandonada, que no es nada que no se solucione prestándole un poquito mas de atención y pidiéndole disculpas-

-Si, quizás me estoy volviendo paranoico por el hecho de que justo ahora que tengo ganas de verla, no la encuentro por ningún lado… Ahora se lo que siente Serena cuando yo la dejo para después-

-Te aconsejo que te tranquilices, que vayas a tu casa y mas tarde la llames, cuando la encuentres invítala a salir, compénsala por el tiempo en que la has descuidado, y no te preocupes, que mientras hay amor, no hay nada que no se puedo solucionar, y amigo… lo que ustedes tienen no solo es amor- finalizo Andrew guiñándole un ojo y dándole una palmada en la espalda.

-Si, mejor me calmo un poco y dejo de imaginarme cosas, que encima dentro de una hora tengo que ayudar a una compañera del trabajo a estudiar para un examen de ingreso a la universidad… por lo menos con eso espero distraerme un rato para no pensar en que no puedo encontrar a Serena-

-Si la vuelvo a ver le digo que te llame que necesitas hablar con ella, ¿te parece?-

-Por favor, gracias Andrew, deberías haberte dedicado a estudiar psicología-

-Eso es cierto, porque contigo y con Serena como pacientes tendría el resto de mi vida asegurada… jajaja-

-¡Muy gracioso! Me voy así te dejo trabajar tranquilo- dijo Darien mientras se dirigía hacia la salida del local.

-Nos vemos Darien-

-Adiós Andrew- y saliendo del Crown, Darien emprendió el camino hacia su departamento, mientras no podía sacarse de la cabeza a la hermosa rubia que tenia como novia y que ansiaba ver desesperadamente.

***************************************************

El sol iluminaba su rubio cabello reflejándolo como si fueran hebras de oro. Se sentía mas tranquila que cuando había salido de su casa. Andrew realmente sabía como animarla y que decirle cuando ella llegaba con algún problema o inquietud al Crown.

Su estado de animo había mejorado, incluso se reía sola mientras caminaba por la calle, pensando en la idea que le había dado Andy sobre hacer sufrir un poco a Darien. Es cierto que esos eran temas que tenían que hablar como pareja y resolverlos entre ellos dos, pero no podía evitar sentirse tentada por la idea de que sienta como ella el alejamiento de el.

Llego al enorme edificio donde trabaja su amado novio. Pero esta vez no iba a verlo a el… si no a alguien que le había llegado como enviado del cielo, a rescatarla de la angustia en la que se sumergió la noche anterior.

Ingreso en el hospital, no lo conocía muy bien, ya que siempre que iba a buscar a Darien lo hacia en la entrada de la guardia.

El inconfundible aroma a agua oxigenada, desinfectante, y remedios la inundo completamente.

-Disculpa- le dijo una joven medica a Serena -¿Te puedo ayudar con algo?-

-Eh… estoy esperando a un doctor, un pediatra, Whitman-

-Ah… esta por salir de guardia… eh ¿Quién lo busca?-

-Mi nombre es…- pero fue interrumpida por alguien.

-¡Serena! ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-

**************************************************

Hola!!!!.... volví!!!!! Por fin!!!....

Si… ya se… tarde mucho muchísimo demasiado!!! Pero todo tiene una explicación…

Aunque no estoy acá para dar excusas, se que prometí actualizar pronto y me demore mucho tiempo en hacerlo… Pero como le dije a alguien una vez, yo no abandono mis historias… Puedo tardar, pero no la voy a dejar hasta que la termine…

Realmente, quiero agradecer de todo corazón a todas mis amigas de ff, que me han apoyado en los momentos difíciles que tuve que pasar… y por suerte ahora ya quedaron en el pasado… Gracias! Con toda mi alma… siempre van a estar conmigo…

De ahora en más… ya voy a volver al ritmo de siempre y voy a empezar a actualizar al menos 1 vez por semana…

Quiero aclarar algo también… Antes que nada, voy a terminar primero esta historia para así no volverme loca…. No quedaran más de 4 o 5 capítulos…. Y luego seguiré con las otras 2 que tengo pendientes…

Ahora si pasemos a los replys!!!! Amo esta parte!

**mairethchiba:** Holaaaa!! no te preocupes que yo tambien lo mato!!! es un tonto… pero yo me voy a encargar de hacerle ver lo mal que hizo… y Matt… va a tener bastante que ver… te mando muchos besos… muaa!!

**Patty Ramirez de Chiba:** Holaa amiga querida!! te extraño!... hace mucho que no conversamos…. y es cierto… yo he andado un poco perdida… pero bueno… ya sabes que andaba con varios lios… pero bueno… después de un retorno esperado… jeje…. vuelvo al hermoso universo de ff…. adoro a Andy… es como yo cuando me sale la Luly en version malvada…. jijijiji… las ideas de el son casi como las mias… espero que te haya gustado este cap…. te mando muchos besotototes… y espero que pronto podamos conversar… muaa!!

**emeraude serenity**: Holaa… mas que írsele lo frio… va a pasar al otro extremo… solo espera un poco y veras a que me refiero… jajaja…. muchas gracias por tus deseos… y te mando muchos besotes!!! muaa!!

**PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt:** Holaa… creo que Serena le va a hacer caso a Andy… pero va a reajustar un poco la idea que le dio y le va a dar otro giro… ya vas a ver… espero que te haya gustado este capitulo… te mando muchos besos!!! muaa!!

**sailor lady: **Holaa!!... creo que no pude cumplir con lo que me pediste… y tarde bastante…. mucho, en realidad… por eso pido mil disculpas… y a partir de ahora voy a actualizar todas las semanas sin falta… y no te preocupes que Darien va a sufrir un poco bastante… ya va a ver el señor que es lo que siente una mujer… y lo peligrosa que puede ser cuando se la hace enojar…. besos!! muaa!!

**ciakaira:** Holaa… gracias por dejarme tu review…. espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y mil disculpas por la tardanza… pronto se viene lo mejor… muchos besos… muaa!!

**SereTsukino: **Holaa… es cierto, creo que Serena, o por lo menos la que yo imagino para esta historia, es un poco mas reflexiva… aunque eso no va a hacer que deje de armar sus lios de siempre… e incluso se va a meter en varios problemitas… jejej…. besotes!! muaa!!

**Natustar: **Holaa Natu!!!! amiga mia!! viste que ahora si iba en serio… te dije que a mas tardar hoy actualizaba y cumpli!!! ni yo lo puedo creer!!!.... bueno… espero que te haya gustado…. como te dije, lo corte para ponerle un poco mas de suspenso… pero el finde que viene actualizo sin falta… asi que no te preocupes que pronto voy a terminar este fic… y creo que la mitad de los que siguen esta historia me va a querer matar… jaja…. tengo que hacerte una consulta amiga… asi que cuando te conectes charlamos si?... te mando muchos besotes…. te quiero amix! ah… y mucha suerte con tu primer fic!! muaa!!

**goordita: **Holaa… espero que este capitulo te haya gustado… y realmente agradezco que te hayas tomado tu tiempo para leer y dejarme un rw… pronto va a comenzar la venganza de Serena…. y va a ser muy divertido ver a Darien… jaja… te mando mucho besos… muaa!!

**isabel: **Holaa!!! si, se que los tengo que hacer mas largos… pero es que si no la historia se me va a terminar pronto… pero el siguiente es mas largo… lo prometo… besos!! muaa!!

**Blue Moon Dancer: **Holaaa…. como estas?? contigo tambien hace tiempo que no converso… espero que pronto podamos charlar un rato… y no te preocupes que Darien va a sufrir mucho y yo me voy a reir mucho de el… (antes de ir a consolarlo… obvio, jejeje) espero que te haya gustado este capitulo… pronto se viene lo menos… ya veras todo lo que le tengo planeado para el bonito de Matt y para la parejita de oro, ademas de algunas locuras mas de Andy!! jaja… te mando muchos besotes!! muaa!!

**Arien:** Holaa… muchas gracias por leer y dejar rw… y mil diculpas por tardar tanto… besos… muaa!!

**Lady Tortoise:** Mi amiga de mi alma!!! como estas?? no sabes cuanto te extraño…!! espero que pronto podamos hablar de cómo lo haciamos antes… y que como siempre terminemos en cualquier tema nada que ver con lo que habiamos empezado… jaja… me estas pervirtiendo, tu lado oscuro esta haciendo efectos sobre mi… jaja… no tienes idea de lo que se me ocurrio para esta historia… es totalmente perverso y divertido… cuando conversemos te voy a adelantar algo…. jejeje… espero que estes bien amix… te mando muchos besotes y cariños… muaa!!

**maring: **Holaa... espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.... y si... tienes razon... Matt le sera de mucha ayuda a Sere en el futuro... jaja... no te imaginas... te mando muchos besos... muaa!!

**mariaelena83: **Holaa!! gracias por leer y dejar rw... y si... Sere le va a hacer caso a Andy, pero tambien va a mandarse algunas de las suyas... jajja.... te mando muchos besos... muaa!!

**SeReNyMoOn: **Holaa mi amiga mia de mi corazon!!! No sabes cuanto te extraño… eso que hemos conversado últimamente… pero ahora se nos hace un poquito mas difícil no??... pero bueno… siempre vamos a encontrar algun momentito… espero que este capitulo te haya gustado… no te imaginas lo que viene…. jaja… ya me estoy riendo por adelantado… mas que klinex yo voy a necesitar un toalla y una aspirina para el dolor de estomago que me va a agarrar de tanto reirme de mi querido y amado mamo..!! pero se lo merece el muy malo…. quien se cree que es el señor…. es hermoso divino precioso y un monton de cualidades mas :) pero eso no significa que puede hacer lo que quiere… ya se va a dar cuenta lo que es una mujer enojada… y se va a arrepentir tanto!! jaja… bueno amix… te mando muchos besototototes!!! que estes muy bien… y muchos besos y cariños a mis sobris que los adoro muchisimo!! muaa!!

**freiya hibaya:** Holaa… espero que te haya gustado este capitulo…. en serio… y disculpa la tardanza… ya pronto va a empezar a sufrir mi querido mamo… lo voy a volver loco… besos!! muaa!!

**Selene-silk: **Holaa… espero que este cap te haya gustado…. y bueno… vamos a ver que es lo que sucede… te mando muchos besos…. muaa!!

Bueno… espero no haberme olvidado de nadie… les agradezo a todos los que leen y a todos los que dejan mensajes… saben que sus reviews me inspiran a seguir y son un aliciente para mi creatividad…. asi que espero que dejen muchos…

**Ah…. este capitulo se lo quiero dedicar especialmente a mi amiga Natustar… que me banco las mil veces que le dije mañana actualizo… en unos dias, el fin de semana… y de eso paso como 1 o 2 meses…. viste que ahora si hablaba en serio!! jaja…. Ademas…. les recomiendo que pasen por su primer fic…**

**que esta muy muy bueno… a mi me encanta… **

**http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 5331974 / 1 / APOSTANDO_A_TU_AMOR**

**Bienvenida a fanfiction Natu!!! te quiero mucho…!!**

Gracias a todos por leer…. y les deseo los mejor y mis mejores augurios para todos ustedes…

_Con cariño y con amor_

_**Luliana Love!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Ingreso en el hospital, no lo conocía muy bien, ya que siempre que iba a buscar a Darien lo hacia en la entrada de la guardia.

El inconfundible aroma a agua oxigenada, desinfectante, y remedios la inundo completamente.

-Disculpa- le dijo una joven medica a Serena -¿Te puedo ayudar con algo?-

-Eh… estoy esperando a un doctor, un pediatra, Whitman-

-Ah… esta por salir de guardia… eh ¿Quién lo busca?-

-Mi nombre es…- pero fue interrumpida por alguien.

-¡Serena! ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-

-Amy…- Se sorprendió Serena cuando vio a su peliazul amiga – No sabia que estabas trabajando aquí.-

-En realidad solo estoy haciendo unas pasantías, para terminar de decidirme que es lo que quiero estudiar… Pero tu ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Buscas a Darien?-

-Eh… En realidad no, vine a ver a un amigo-

-¿Un amigo?- Pregunto Amy, ya que Serena nunca le conto que tuviera otros amigos que no fueran ellos.

-Si, el es pediatra… Su nombre es-

-¡Serena!- Interrumpió un hermoso joven con guardapolvo blanco –Que gusto me da verte… Espero que no me hayas esperado mucho tiempo-

-No, esta bien, justo me encontré con una amiga así que nos pusimos a conversar-

-Señorita Mizuno… ¿Cómo esta?- Saludo extendiendo su mano hacia Amy.

-Bien y usted ¿Cómo esta doctor?-

-Bien… De hecho mas que bien ahora que termine mi guardia- Dijo con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bueno Amy, tenemos que juntarnos con las chicas, hace un tiempo que no nos reunimos como solíamos hacerlo… En estos días las llamare y planeamos para hacer algo ¿si?- le dijo la rubia a su amiga

-Esta bien Sere, yo si veo a las chicas les avisare, voy a seguir con mis tareas, hasta luego- saludo la joven y se retiro.

Matt se dirigió con la recepcionista y le aviso que había terminado su turno y que se retiraba. El y Serena se dirigieron fuera del edificio, donde Matt fue el primero en hablar.

-¡Que gusto verte Sere!... Cuando te escribí el mensaje esta mañana pensé que no me contestarías-

-¿y por que creíste que no lo haría? Eso hubiera sido muy descortés de mi parte, y más después de lo que hiciste por mí anoche aun si conocerme-

-Es que… bueno… nada… déjalo, me alegra mucho que estés aquí... Dime, ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?-

-Habíamos quedado en ir por un helado, ¿te parece?- dijo Serena con ese brillo característico que tenían sus ojos cada vez que pensaba en helado.

-Me parece genial, vamos… yo invito- dijo el joven esbozando una deslumbrante sonrisa en sus labios.

-Ok… pero te voy avisando que no soy una chica que se conforma con un pequeño helado de cono… yo quiero por lo menos… mmmm… ¡medio kilo!-

La cara de Matt se transformo –Debes estar bromeando ¿no?-

-En lo absoluto, y si no me crees, ya veras… te voy a quitar la imagen de chica refinada que me han dicho que aparento, no te das una idea de quien soy- Dijo empezando a caminar hacia la heladería.

-Me das miedo, como no te conozco no se si eso es algo bueno, o algo malo…- Le respondió el rubio comenzando a seguirla-

-Mmmm… tendrás que averiguarlo… ¡vamos! Apúrate que se me hace agua la boca por ese helado gigante que me voy a devorar…- y volviéndose hacia el tomo la mano del doctor y lo comenzó a llevar casi a la rastra por el camino que conducía hacia el destino pretendido.

Entro en su departamento con una terrible desilusión sobre si mismo.

No solo no había conseguido ver a su novia, sino que también la charla que tuvo con Andrew logro que su culpa aumentara un poco más.

_-'¿Dónde estas amor?... Te necesito tanto Serena'- _Pensaba el hermoso pelinegro recargado en la puerta de su hogar, llevando sus pensamientos hacia esa rubia que no lograba encontrar…

Algo estaba mal… Lo sentía dentro de si, esto no era normal.

Tenia que averiguar que pasaba, que era lo que estaba haciendo que el no pudiera encontrarse con el amor de su vida…

Su meditación fue interrumpida por el sonido del timbre que estaba siendo presionado insistentemente.

Se dio vuelta, y abrió la puerta. No alcanzo a reaccionar, hasta que sintió un cuerpo pegarse al suyo en un abrazo.

-Dari… te extrañe tanto… jaja… pero ojo- dijo Maddie separándose del morocho quien aun no se recobraba de la sorpresa y el susto que se había llevado ante la acción de su compañera de trabajo –no creas que porque digo que te extraño, quiere decir que te quiero… eso tienes que ganártelo…- y terminando de decir esto, deposito un suave beso sobre la mejilla de Darien, y haciéndolo a un lado entro al departamento.

-¿Cómo estas Maddie?- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y se dirigía hacia la intrusa que había irrumpido sus pensamientos.

-Muy bien y tu… Estoy aquí, lista para que comencemos a estudiar, y para que me enseñes todo lo que sabes- respondió ubicándose en el sofá de la sala de estar, quitándose sus zapatos y recostándose en el.

-Ah… Sobre eso, vas a tener que disculparme por hoy… Pero es que estoy teniendo un pequeño problema que ocupo mi mente toda la mañana y realmente olvide que vendrías, te pido perdón por haberte hecho tomar la molestia de venir hasta aquí-

-Ay Dari… Bueno… no importa, pero ahora estoy aquí… ya que no vamos a estudiar… mmmm… que te parece si… ¿vamos a tomar algo?-

-Es que… sucede que…-

-No… me hiciste caminar hasta aquí… no vas a ser tan malo conmigo como para no ir a tomar algo… te perdono la molestia si me llevas a almorzar a algún lado… ¿De acuerdo?- decía la castaña mientras ponía su mejor cara de actriz.

-'_Dios mío… no se va a ir de aquí si no la llevo a algún lado… me conviene mas sacarla a almorzar, sacarme de encima e ir a buscar a mi princesa…'_ esta bien Maddie… vamos a almorzar juntos- dijo tomando celular de la mesita que estaba en la entrada y abriendo la puerta.

-¡Bien!- grito la joven mientras se ponía sus zapatos y corría hacia Darien tomándolo de un brazo.

El pelinegro no sabía cuanto tiempo mas iba a poder resistir esto… Esa mujer era un poquito insoportable cuando se lo proponía.

"_Tu te lo buscaste" _le dijo su conciencia mientras cerraba con llave su departamento y emprendía el camino con quien para el, empezaba a ser un dolor de cabeza con piernas.

Holaaaa!

Mmmm…. El verso de que me secuestraron los extraterrestres no me va a servir esta vez… ¿verdad?...

Realmente lo siento… desde lo mas profundo de mi alma…

Nunca quise desaparecer tanto tiempo…. Es solo que mi vida se había envuelto en algunas situaciones muy dolorosas… y que me hundieron en una depresión bastante fuerte… Para que me entiendan… y sin querer hacer referencia a nada… mi hermana mayor quiso suicidarse, y eso hizo que perdiera toda emoción en cualquier cosa que había emprendido… eso paso hace muchos meses… pero me costo mucho ponerme fuerte para apoyarla y ayudarla en todo lo que le estaba pasando…

Ahora esta bien… aun hay que seguir estando con ella… y conteniéndola cuando se siente mal…. Pero creo que como familia vamos a poder superar esto y volver a la normalidad…

Todo esto hizo que ya no tuviera no solo tiempo… si no tampoco ganas de sentarme a escribir… además como lo había dicho en el capitulo anterior, yo también había perdido esa inspiración y la alegría que me daba escribir estas historias…

Pero volvió! La inspiración volvió en forma de hombre… un hombre que me da amor… y a quien amo mas que a nada! Quien me devolvió la confianza en mi misma, y me demostró que no soy solo una persona mas en el mundo… si no que soy alguien que tiene mucho para ofrecerle a esta existencia…

El ahora esta en otro país… se fue por unos meses… asi que mientras el no esta… me dedico a escribir… y volver a retomar esa imaginación media divagante que siempre me caracterizo… incluso estoy escribiendo una nueva historia con ayuda de una de mis mejores amigas…. Pero eso es para mas adelante… cuando tengamos una idea mas firme y concreta de a donde queremos llegar…

Se que este chap es cortito…. Pero no se preocupen… prometo solemnemente actualizar este fic… al menos una vez por semana… y esta vez, lo voy a hacer… aunque tenga que pasar noches sin dormir… siento que se los debo por todo el tiempo que me esperaron… y por haberlas dejado tan plantadas….

Me despido… deseando que me dejen mucho rw… que son la base de mis ganas de escribir!...

Los quierooooooooooooooo!

Con mucho amor!

Y millones de disculpas!

Luliana Love!

p.d: mi nuevo correo de tequieroasi.08 hotmail . com

quienes quieran agréguenme que me encanta conversar! Y mucho mas me encanta conocer gente nueva! Besosssss!


End file.
